


The Light (Sanders Sides)

by Randomhowlter



Series: Sanders Sides Microfics [8]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Multi, Singing, better than you'd expect, yes logan can sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhowlter/pseuds/Randomhowlter
Summary: Logan loves music, contrary to popular belief.  He's not very open about that, for various reasons...





	The Light (Sanders Sides)

Contrary to popular belief, Logan loved music. He loved being able to track the patterns in the lyrics and the notes. Patterns that made them astonishingly easy for him to memorize. He could hear a song once and play it and sing it from memory.

Which was why Patton’s ridiculous songs, Roman’s constant love songs, and Virgil’s music-that-barely-counts-as-music drove him crazy, as they would get stuck in his head far too easily.

But he adored his boyfriends, so he put up with their abhorrent music. He groaned inwardly however, when Roman suggested a karaoke night, to which Patton agreed enthusiastically (of course), and Virgil gave an indifferent “Sure, whatever.”

Roman all but dragged them to their music room he had created, filled to the brim with instruments (many of which none of them knew the names of, let alone how to play them). Logan would never openly admit how much time he spent here, but he knew the others probably heard him play piano or violin frequently.

Virgil set up the karaoke machine, as the rest of them were useless at figuring out electronics, and Roman started, of course, with an upbeat Disney song, “Be Our Guest”. Patton followed with “The Lion Sleeps Tonight”, after which Virgil quietly mumbled out a Panic! At the Disco song that Logan had missed hearing the title of.

Once Virgil had finished, they looked at him expectantly and he blinked, blushing. “Do I have to?” he sighed.

“If I had to, so do you, Teach,” retorted Virgil, pulling his hood over his face.

“Come on, Logan! Please?” Patton gazed at him with puppy eyes that Logan could never say no to.

“I-I… Fine…” he muttered, answered with a cheer by Roman.

He walked past the karaoke machine, instead seating himself at the piano. He thought for a moment, before settling on a song he loved. Its patterns were simple and subtle, and they flowed together beautifully.

He began simply, playing two notes in repetition, and singing along with them. “In the morning it comes, heaven sent a hurricane...Not a trace of the sun, but I don’t even run from rain…” His voice was soft, almost shy. “Beating out of my chest, my heart is holding onto you...From the moment I knew...From the moment I knew…”

His audience was listening raptly, barely daring to breath. Even Virgil was paying attention.

The melody picked up, and he smoothly added another hand to the piano, playing two separate patterns that molded together sweetly and harmoniously. His singing did not falter, his tone picking up to sound hopeful, almost joyful. “You’re the air in my breath, filling up my love-soaked lungs...Such a beautiful mess, intertwined and overrun...Nothing better than this, oh, and then the storm can come...You feel just like the sun...Just like the sun…”

The song kept climbing, gradual and sweet, as if stepping out from a dark cave to the shadow of a tree into the light of a clearing. Logan’s voice dropped a little again, the plain, straightforward admission of the next lines resonating within him. “And if you say, we’ll be alright...I’m gonna trust you, babe, gonna look in your eyes…And if you say, we’ll be alright...I’ll follow you, into the light…”

He sang the second verse and the chorus with the same intensity and skill he had the first. He made his way through the next part, nearly paling with the gravity of the statements that described exactly what he felt for his boyfriends. “Let the world come rush in, come down hard, come crushing...All I need is right here beside me...I’m not enough, I swear it...But take my love and wear it over...your shoulders…” His voice grew soft again, having swelled as he sang.

He finished the chorus with a quiet note, gentler than he had sang the rest of the song. “...I’ll follow you into the light…”

Logan took his hands away from the piano as the last word hung in the air, afraid to look at his boyfriends. Because of the patterns that he could so easily understand and follow, music made it much easier for him to understand and convey emotion. However, he wasn’t used to exposing so much of those emotions to the others, even after they’d begun their relationship.

He rested his hand on his knees, staring at the piano nervously. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him slowly, and heard a gentle whisper in his ear, “That was beautiful, Lolo.”

He hesitantly reached up, holding Patton’s arms wrapped around his front. Roman’s voice reached him next, “You have quite an exquisite talent for music, Specs.” Despite the nickname, there was no teasing in his voice, and his eyes showed only wonder and adoration when Logan met them.

Virgil piped up, “You were definitely better than Sir Sing-a-Lot over there.”

This was met with an indignant huff by Roman, “Excuse you?!” as Logan and Patton chuckled softly.

“Hey, Logan?” Patton asked, still behind him.

“Yes, mon coeur?”

“That one line in the song...You know you are enough, right? More than enough for us.”

Logan froze slightly, and Patton moved around to tilt his face towards him. “I-I…” He couldn’t find an answer within himself.

The others had gone silent, growing serious. “Logan, you are amazing. Don’t ever doubt how much you mean to us.” Roman had summoned as much firm regalness as he could muster to put into the statement, and Logan felt it to his core.

Virgil spoke last and softly. “We love you, Lo. And that’s enough.”

And it was that last statement that did it. Full of logic and hitting him hard, despite how illogical he felt. They loved him. That was a fact. And he loved them. Another fact. And that was enough...the fact that he had somehow managed to lose sight of.

He smiled, wiping away the single tear that had escaped his tear duct. “And I, you.”

With that, Patton hugged him again, Virgil and Roman quickly joining.

Logan wasn’t afraid to sing after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed Logan and music and some nice Polyamsanders. The song Logan sang is called "The Light" by Sara Bareilles and it's a beautiful, beautiful song, definitely check it out!  
> Here's a link to a video of it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DFqmecuBKM


End file.
